An inductor, an electronic component, is a representative passive element configuring an electronic circuit, together with a resistor and a capacitor, to remove noise therefrom.
Inductors are manufactured by forming an internal coil part in a magnetic body including a magnetic material and forming external electrodes on external surfaces of the magnetic body.